


The Song of the Winter Rose

by xxitisbluexx



Series: Two roads. One castle [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon Snow is King in the North, POV Jon Snow, Princess Arya Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxitisbluexx/pseuds/xxitisbluexx
Summary: Jon sabe que debe darle algo de crédito, después de todo Arya había aparecido en las puertas de Invernalia totalmente sola, años después de que todo el mundo la creyera muerta, incluyendo él mismo, pero el regresar a su hogar solamente para encontrarse con que su hermana se ha ido para enfrentar sola la inhospitalidad de los caminos durante el invierno le revuelve el estómago





	The Song of the Winter Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer trabajo de una serie de fics que están enfocados solamente al tan esperado reencuentro de Jon y Arya. Habrá algunos fics más explícitos que otros, pero te aseguro que si entrecierras bien los ojos podrás ver el tinte Jonrya en cada uno de los fics que escribiré de estos dos.
> 
> Semi AU. Ubicado inicio temporada 8.

En algún lugar lejano a las murallas de Invernalia, mientras hacía su camino apresurado fuera de la fortaleza, un cuervo emitió un graznido, y quizás –aún más lejos todavía– el aullido de un lobo llegó a sus oídos. Las pretensiones de hacerlo entrar en razón por parte de Sansa lo habían seguido desde que ordenó que ensillaran al caballo más rápido y le buscaran una capa gruesa con la que cubrirse. Incluso pudo sentir la mano de la pelirroja aferrarse a su brazo un segundo, en un último intento por asegurarle que todo estaba bien y que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era descansar luego de su largo viaje.

La nieve crujió bajo sus botas cuando dobló hacia su izquierda, metiéndose de lleno en el establo apenas iluminado por dos antorchas. Allí, un mozo de cuadra trabajaba a toda prisa para cumplir con sus órdenes. Jon podía notar las sombras oscuras debajo de sus ojos, y a juzgar por la palidez de su rostro el pobre muchacho seguramente había sido despertado de su dulce sueño a gritos para servir a su rey.

A él no le importaba. No le importaba el cansancio del mozo de cuadra, ni las palabras que su hermana hablaba pero que él apenas si seguía escuchando, ni la evidente incomodidad de sus guardias ante su estado de furia. No le importaba el saber que todavía debía convocar a una reunión entre los señores norteños, ni reclutar la mayor cantidad de herreros posibles. No le importaba el hecho de que aún no había sido informado de las causas de la muerte de Lord Baelish, ni sabía si seguía contando con el apoyo del Valle. No le importaba la discusión y los reproches que había dirigido a Sansa, y –siete infiernos– tampoco le importaba no haber visto un solo cabello de Bran, su hermano, el verdadero heredero de Invernalia.

Todo en lo que podía pensar en ese momento es que la seguridad de Arya se desvanecía entre sus dedos como agua, justo frente a sus narices.

—¡Jon! Esto es una locura.

Cuando Sansa finalmente logró alcanzarlo, ella tuvo que detenerse y apoyarse en la puerta para recuperar el aliento.

—Permitirle irse por su propia cuenta fue una locura —pudo ver el estremecimiento en su hermana, la forma en que tragó cada una de sus críticas desde que habían comenzado con esa discusión— ¿En que estabas pensando? Enviando a Arya, nuestra hermanita, a patrullar las aldeas para prevenir motines y peleas.

Algo muy similar al orgullo brilló en los ojos azules de Sansa, y allí, iluminada por la luna y las antorchas Jon pensó por un momento que estaba frente al fantasma de Lady Stark.

—Nuestra hermana no es indefensa, Jon, muy a pesar de la idea que puedas tener de ella —Jon sabe que debe darle algo de crédito, después de todo Arya había aparecido en las puertas de Invernalia totalmente sola, años después de que todo el mundo la creyera muerta, incluyendo él mismo, pero el regresar a su hogar solamente para encontrarse con que su hermana se ha ido para enfrentar sola la inhospitalidad de los caminos durante el invierno le revuelve el estómago—. Prometió no cruzar el Cuello, y seguir el camino real. Además, lleva el jubón con el lobo cosido a su pecho. Todos saben que es su princesa.

_Y ella ya ha hecho esto antes._

No necesitó que nadie se lo dijera, la sola mirada de Sansa se lo confirmó. 

—La gente confía en ella, Jon. Cada día más mujeres y niños llegan al castillo en busca de comida, escapando del invierno. Necesitamos comenzar a reagruparlos en otras fortalezas.

—Dejé hombres a tu disposición, incluso pudiste haber enviado a Brienne junto con su escudero.

—No es lo mismo —su hermana suspiró, apretando el bordado de su vestido con sus dedos, y si él la hubiese conocido mejor podría haber visto que por primera vez se mostraba nerviosa—. Brienne no posee las _habilidades_ de Arya.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

La pregunta salió hosca, más brusca de lo que pretendía, pero comenzaba a perder la paciencia ya. Caminó directo al caballo, y no volvió a escuchar una palabra en contra de su hermana. 

—¿Al menos enviaste a alguien con ella?

Sansa lo miró como si la hubiese llamado _estúpida_ a la cara y Jon se prometió que más tarde él suplicaría por su perdón por montar tal escándalo y se sentaría junto a Bran para decirle lo mucho que se alegraba de tenerlo en casa junto a él. Después. Una vez se haya asegurado que Arya estaba bien.

—Tres pares de salvajes la acompañan. Y Ghost, por supuesto. No la ha dejado fuera de su vista desde que llegó a Invernalia.

_Seis salvajes y un lobo huargo. Menuda compañía para una princesa del norte._

Si no hubiese albergado tal preocupación en su corazón, Jon habría sonreído. La mención de Ghost había hecho el pinchazo en su pecho menos doloroso, pero sólo un poco; de la misma forma en que el saber que eran salvajes quienes se encargaban de proteger la vida de su hermana y no uno de sus propios hombres, o un Manderly o Cerwyn (alguien que haya jurado lealtad a la Casa Stark) hacía su piel erizarse.

Montó en su caballo y mientras el mozo corría para ordenar a los guardias que abran las puertas, se volvió hacia Sansa.

—Necesito saber hacia dónde fue.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Marchó hace cinco días en dirección hacia Foso Cailin. Bran asegura que está bien, dice que la vio esta mañana cabalgando junto a los hombres. En su visión, estaban cantando —agregó al final.

Jon se detuvo ante eso.

—A Arya nunca le gustó cantar —le recordó, un tanto inseguro de cuánto había cambiado en realidad su indomable hermanita, _su pequeño lobo_.

Su hermana dejó salir una cálida risa que incluso a él lo sorprendió.

—Los salvajes… los hombres del pueblo libre —se corrigió de inmediato, como si alguien más le hubiese señalado su error antes— eran quienes le cantaban a ella. Una historia sobre Bael el Bardo.

_La canción de la rosa azul invernal._

Jon apretó los dientes y agarró las riendas del caballo con mayor fuerza. Picó espuelas, y salió cabalgando en medio de la noche. 

Se mantuvo por el camino real, esperando que las coordenadas que obtuvo fueran verdaderas (y que Arya haya mantenido su promesa de no cruzar más allá del Cuello), aligerando la marcha lo suficiente como para que el viento gélido sople en su rostro, echando su capa hacia atrás. Lo cierto es que no tenía nada más que sus sentidos para guiarse. En la oscuridad de la noche no podía detenerse a buscar por huellas, y a pesar de que el pueblo comenzaba a llenarse cada vez más, eran pocas las tabernas que mantenían sus puertas abiertas.

Mientras cabalgaba solo, con nada más que el sonido del viento a sus espaldas, Jon comenzó a entender que había actuado de forma precipitada.

_Sansa dijo que Bran había visto a Arya en una visión_ , recordó. Quizás debió haber despertado a su hermano para recibir más detalles de su ubicación. Quizás debió organizar un grupo de búsqueda, o enviar un cuervo para pedir refuerzos a Puerto Blanco. 

_Todo sería más sencillo si Ghost estuviese a mi lado_ , Jon se lamentó. Había decidido dejar al lobo en Invernalia, con la orden de proteger a todo aquel con el apellido Stark, aunque en ese momento creía que Sansa era la única familia viva que le quedaba. Pero quizás era mejor que permaneciera junto a Arya. _Sé que matará a cualquiera que intente hacerle daño_ , el pensamiento lo reconfortó lo suficiente como para detener la sensación de incomodidad en su estómago y el nudo en su garganta.

Su hermana le había informado que Arya tomó el caballo más rápido del establo, y ese no era otro que el que Lord Manderly le había obsequiado tan pronto fue coronado frente a todos los señores. Jon estaba agradecido, podría identificar el animal en cualquier lado. Si es que Ghost se ausentaba del grupo para cazar, todavía tenía una pista valiosa.

Cuando se hizo evidente que la ciudad de Las Inviernas dormía al igual que la mayoría de sus habitantes, él se permitió acelerar el paso. 

_No debe estar muy lejos._

Jon se aferró a su pensamiento como si fuese su salvación.

La hora del lobo estaba en su esplendor, y el amanecer parecía una promesa dulce pero muy lejana, cuando divisó la pequeña posada. El olor a pan y carne llenó sus sentidos, recordándole que el sueño no era lo único que le hacía falta.

Fue a dejar su caballo al establo, cuando encontró al mozo de cuadras durmiendo sobre la paja. El muchacho no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, pero aquello era algo bueno. Jon no quería armar un escándalo con su visita.

La puerta de madera emitió un chillido al abrirse, y tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre él. Jon no necesitó anunciar su llegada, no cuando la risa de Tormund retumbó por las cuatro paredes de la habitación. La corona de bronce y hierro quedó atrás en el castillo de Invernalia, pero descubrió que aquello tampoco hacía falta. La posadera abrió los ojos como platos al verlo e hizo una reverencia.

—Podría usar algo de vino —le anunció—. Caliente, por favor.

La capa apenas había sido suficiente para detener la sensación de frío calando sus huesos, pero la nieve en su cabello comenzaba a derretirse y bajar como gotas de agua helada por su cuello. A medida que se quitaba los guantes y caminaba hacia la mesa, no pudo estar más agradecido por el hecho de que el fuego de la chimenea todavía emitía el suficiente calor para todos.

—Rey Cuervo —Tormund lo recibió pasándole su pichel, y Jon lo tomó a pesar de que no estaba seguro de que contenía. Había aprendido hace tiempo a no preguntar siquiera.

El ron espeso bajó por su garganta quemando todo a su paso, y enviándole una sensación de alivio temporal.

Los demás salvajes hicieron un asentimiento con su cabeza, pero ninguno de los tres habló. 

—¿Dónde están los demás? 

Ahora que sabía que Tormund era parte del grupo de su hermana, se obligó a relajar su postura. Quizás hasta podría comer algo.

—Hendel consiguió una chica, una de las putas de por aquí —Tormund Matagigantes le anunció— y Lex probablemente esté durmiendo en su propio charco de meados —le sonrió– ¿O es por Haldon por quién preguntas?

_No vine cabalgando desde Invernalia por ninguno de ellos._

—Más bien por la _pequeña loba_ , diría yo —comenta una voz ajena.

La declaración lo golpea duro en el rostro, y su mirada se dirige hacia el responsable. Jon ni siquiera puede recordar el nombre del joven del pueblo libre que está sentado frente a él, y apenas si puede contener toda la ira que su cuerpo amenaza con dejar salir. 

_Pequeña loba._

—Princesa —escupe entre dientes, y debe de haber comenzado a gruñir o algo porque Tormund lo mira de reojo como si fuera el mismísimo Rey de la Noche—. Princesa Arya.

El muchacho está demasiado borracho como para entender el error que estaba cometiendo, pero el pelirrojo no y Jon puede escucharlo maldecir por lo bajo. La posadera elige ese momento para llegar con más vino, y Jon hace una nota mental para averiguar todo sobre ese hombre más tarde.

Ahoga su ira y bebe todo el contenido de su pichel en dos tragos grandes. El vino no calienta su interior como lo hace el ron, pero él sabe que le tomará más tiempo emborracharse de esa forma, ahora que el nudo en su estómago está de regreso, espantando cualquier apetito que pudo sentir antes de atravesar la puerta.

—Estábamos en nuestro camino de regreso —anuncia Tormund—. La princesa pensó que era mejor pasar la noche aquí, antes de continuar hacia el castillo. Traemos a un par de familias con nosotros, la mayoría mujeres con bebés de teta, no queríamos arriesgarnos a continuar la marcha con el clima gélido.

Una mirada a su alrededor y encuentra a dos mujeres amamantando a sus hijos, y a una anciana calentando sus manos en la chimenea en la otra punta. La sola imagen le hace suavizar la mirada, recordando cómo su hermanita solía estar cerca de la gente común y hacer amigos en cualquier persona.

_Al menos eso no ha cambiado._

—¿Ghost? —pregunta, volviendo a llenar su pichel.

—Cazando por las afueras de la ciudad, o al menos eso es lo que dijo la princesa. Su hermana de camada está a su lado.

—¿Nymeria? —no puede evitar la sorpresa en su voz.

—Sí, una bestia de ese tamaño necesita espacio para andar libremente. A veces hacen eso, los dos lobos juntos, aunque cada vez se alejan más. No queda mucho rebaño para que se alimenten.

Jon se pierde en la conversación, y decide que puede esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para volver a ver a su hermana. _Será como una sorpresa_ , se dice, pero lo cierto es que cuánto más habla Tormund acerca de lo mucho que le agrada la princesita salvaje, el deseo de ver su rostro de nuevo aumenta. No es hasta que el pelirrojo menciona la delgada espada que Arya lleva consigo que decide que no puede soportarlo más.

_Aguja. Ella mantuvo a aguja todo este tiempo._

El pensamiento se clava en su corazón como una daga, el saber que quizás ella pensó en él al igual que él hizo con ella.

Se pone de pie demasiado de prisa, y tal vez su cabeza se siente mareada, pero culpa al vino por eso.

—¿Dónde está ella?

Tormund es el único lo suficientemente consciente como para responder. El muchacho frente a él se ha quedado dormido sobre la mesa en algún momento, y Jon no puede estar más agradecido porque tiene miedo de lo que puede llegar a hacer si descubre que el salvaje sabe la ubicación de la habitación de Arya.

_Debería tener al menos cuatro guardias custodiando su puerta. Brandon debió hacer lo mismo, y Bael no habría robado a su hija._

No es hasta que Tormund le sonríe que se da cuenta que lo ha dicho en voz alta.

—¿Pensando en robarla, Rey Cuervo? —pregunta con una carcajada—. Pues te advierto que estás cavando tu propia tumba —hay un tono en su voz, muy similar al que Sansa uso antes, como si supiese algún secreto de Arya que nadie más conoce. Jon odia la idea de que alguien más la conozca mejor que él, pero se dice a sí mismo que tiene tiempo para saber lo que le sucedió todos estos años—. No tienes que preocuparte de que te llamen _'Jon el sin hermana'_ , mis hombres preferirían enfrentar a los mismísimos Otros por su cuenta antes de atreverse a despertar la furia de la princesa.

Jon no dice nada, pero le dirige una mirada al muchacho dormido.

—Déjalo —Tormund bufa, guiándolo hasta la habitación de su hermana—, el idiota está borracho. Lo que pasa es que no sabe beber. Si hubiese intentado algo con la princesa ya estaría sirviendo como alimento a los lobos.

—Es bueno que te tenga para defender el honor de mi hermana—él pone sus ojos en blanco, sin saber si debe culpar al vino por la extraña calma que se acuna en su pecho.

La risa de Tormund es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él piense que despertará a todos en la posada.

—Ygritte tenía razón. No sabes nada, Jon Snow.

Se detienen frente a uno de las últimas habitaciones, sin duda la más alejada de todas, y Jon está listo para entrar sin siquiera tocar cuando la voz del pelirrojo lo detiene.

—Sería bueno llamar primero. Tal vez la princesa esté _ocupada_.

Le toma un latido entender a qué se refiere con ocupada, y una vez que lo hace su mano viaja directo a la empuñadura de _garra_.

_Tal vez una cabeza ruede por el suelo esta noche_ , quiere responder, pero Tormund ya se ha ido, dejándolo solo para calmar sus impulsos asesinos.

Sin pensarlo, gira hacia un lado el picaporte y se sorprende al encontrar la puerta sin seguro. Jon ruega y pide a todos los dioses el no encontrar a nadie más allí dentro, porque está seguro de que cortará las tripas de ese hombre y se las dará de alimento a Ghost.

Es recibido con nada más que la oscuridad, y una vez que silenciosamente cierra la puerta tras él encuentra el silencio suficiente como para escuchar su respiración. El fuego de la chimenea está muerto, y Jon apenas puede distinguir la figura de su hermana sobre la cama con tantas pieles cubriéndola, pero deja escapar un suspiro una vez que es evidente que nadie comparte su cama.

Un recuerdo demasiado lejano irrumpe en su mente, una de las tantas veces en que despertó con una niña de siete con el cabello alborotado a su lado, que lloraba por haber tenido una pesadilla y no se tranquilizaba hasta que él la abrazaba y le cantaba para volver a hacerla dormir.

Un sentimiento que creía haber olvidado tira dentro de su corazón, algo muy similar al amor, y tiene que reprimirse para evitar ser él quien acuda a su cama esta vez. Se dice a sí mismo que ya no son niños, y que es algo inapropiado incluso para ellos que siempre han sido tan cercanos, pero sus pies se están acercando a la cama sin siquiera notarlo y pronto el sonido de su respiración no es suficiente. Jon necesita abrazarla, ver sus ojos grises abrirse una vez más, escuchar su risa de nuevo, y quizás después de eso logre convencerse de que ella es real y está a su lado.

Con cuidado se quita el cinturón, y atrapa a garra antes de que caiga al suelo y haga que Arya despierte bruscamente. El suelo apenas cruje cuando camina sobre la madera, y la cama se hunde bajo su peso.

La luz de la luna no es suficiente, pero alcanza a distinguir su rostro y a pesar de que está tan serena Jon descubre que esa mujer no se parece en nada a la niña de la cual se despidió antes de partir al Muro. Tiene la misma piel lechosa, y el cabello igual de oscuro, pero su rostro se ha estilizado ahora. Sus pómulos están marcados, y su nariz parece ser más delicada. Incluso sus labios son más llenos.

_Una mujer crecida y florecida._

No sabe por qué, pero el pensamiento lo entristece. Quizás es un idiota por eso, pero casi esperaba encontrar a esa niña de once a la que le regaló aguja, no a esta muchacha a la que todo el mundo parece conocer mejor que él.

Jon sabe que debe ir a su propia recamara, pero la tentación de pasar sus dedos por su cabello es demasiado fuerte como para ignorar, y pronto extiende suavemente su mano, tratando de alcanzarla y… 

_Dioses, que niño verde fue él._

El movimiento lo toma por sorpresa, y antes de que tenga tiempo de siquiera pestañear, se encuentra en posiciones invertidas, con ella sentada sobre su regazo. Jon no cree que pueda sorprenderse más, al menos hasta que siente el frío beso del acero debajo de su garganta.

_Ygritte tenía razón. No sabes nada, Jon Snow._

La risa de Tormund retumba en su cabeza, y quizás Jon debería dejar de culpar al vino por su propia estupidez, pero siente la boca demasiado entumecida como para tratar de decir algo en su defensa.

—Eres un hombre muerto —su hermana anuncia, y los dioses serán condenados si el señor de la luz lo trajo de vuelta de la muerte solo para ser asesinado de esa forma.

Una vela se prende a un costado, a pesar de que él está seguro de que su hermana tiene ambas manos ocupadas, pero apenas si tiene tiempo para pensar en eso cuando la vea sobre él con tanta claridad. A pesar de que Arya lleva poco más que una túnica para dormir, él jamás se sintió tan amenazado. Sus ojos grises están inyectados en furia, fundiéndose con su color acero habitual, y si Jon hubiese prestado menos atención a sus pensamientos podría haber visto el momento exacto en que ella lo reconoció, y su mirada gris se volvió más acuosa.

_Nuestra hermana no es indefensa, Jon, muy a pesar de la idea que puedas tener de ella._

_Mis hombres preferirían enfrentar a los mismísimos Otros por su cuenta antes de atreverse a despertar la furia de la princesa._

—¿Jon? 

Todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos son evaporados ante la mención de su nombre. Hay tanto miedo en la voz de Arya que él no quiere nada más que abrazarla y jamás dejarla ir, pero pronto el peso sobre él desaparece, y cuando levanta la cabeza encuentra a su hermana sentada en el extremo opuesto de la cama.

—¿Jon? —ella vuelve a preguntar— ¿En verdad eres tú? ¿O estoy soñando?

Jon no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió, pero sabe que jamás lo hizo de forma tan genuina como ahora.

—Sí, hermanita. Soy yo.

Él quiere abrazarla, pero una parte suya teme que sea demasiado pronto. 

_Ya la he asustado lo suficiente_ , se reprende a sí mismo, a la vez que se recuerda no volver a hacer un movimiento tan estúpido en su presencia.

—Es imposible —Arya prosigue, su mente parece tener vestigios de sueño, aunque su cuerpo está despierto y alerta—. Estás en Rocadragón, con la reina Targaryen.

—Conseguí lo que quería, así que volví de regreso a Invernalia… solo para encontrarme con que mi hermanita había decidido ir en busca de una aventura con un grupo de salvajes. Sansa me dijo que eras más que capaz de cuidar de ti misma, y comienzo a sospechar que ella tenía razón —bromea, tratando de aligerar el nudo en su garganta—. Te he echado de menos, _pequeño lobo_.

Aquello parece ser lo que rompe el hechizo y la convence de que él es real, porque lo próximo que siente son dos brazos rodeándolo. Jon le da la bienvenida y siente su corazón más ligero cuando ella entierra su nariz en el hueco que une su cuello con su hombro.

Arya está llorando, lo sabe por los pequeños picos de humedad que caen sobre su piel, mientras susurra una y otra vez su nombre. Jon se aferra a ella con más fuerza, meciéndola como si fuese una niña pequeña, mientras su boca dice palabras que su mente no registra.

—Estoy aquí, Arya. Estoy junto a ti y nada va a volver a separarnos.

Él sabe que no debe hacer promesas que no puede cumplir, pero mientras está allí sosteniéndola, Jon se olvida de todo. La amenaza de Cersei Lannister desaparece, al igual que las disputas con la reina de dragones. La gran guerra incluso se esfuma de su mente, no puede pensar en nada más que Arya, con su dulce aroma a invierno y su cálido cuerpo envolviéndolo.   
  
—Te he extrañado tanto —ella suspira, pero ni siquiera se separa de su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos—. Cuando llegué a casa y Sansa me dijo que estabas navegando hacia la hija del rey loco, yo —Arya se atraganta con sus palabras, haciendo una pausa—. Yo quería… pero Sansa me lo prohibió, dijo que tendría un guardia vigilándome día y noche si era necesario. Bran me aseguró que estabas a salvo, y confié en él, pero Jon, yo hubiese…  
  
—Silencio —él susurra con dulzura (una que no creía poseer más), porque lo sabe bien. Había recibido la carta de Sansa en dónde le informaba que su hermanita planeaba ir a Rocadragón con la ayuda de Lord Manderly, creyendo que su seguridad peligraba en manos de Daenerys Targaryen y a pesar de todos los reproches que le tiró a la cara al llegar a Invernalia, ahora se alegraba de que su hermana haya seguido sus indicaciones de mantener a Arya en el norte—. Nunca hubiese permitido que te pongas en tal peligro, hermanita.  
  
_Nada bueno ocurre cuando un Stark se aventura hacia el sur._ El que haya salido sano y salvo de su viaje quizás era una prueba más de los dioses de que él no era un verdadero Stark después de todo.  
  
Siente un golpe en su pecho, y apenas si puede escuchar la suave risa de Arya. Una risa nítida y melancólica.  
  
— ¿Qué crees que estuve haciendo estos últimos años, _idiota_? —ella pregunta, y Jon realmente no necesita verla a la cara para saber que una pequeña sonrisa cruzaba por sus labios—. He estado en peligro desde que Joffrey mandó a cortar la cabeza de padre. No puedes cambiar eso Jon, rey o no, incluso ahora.  
  
Él sólo puede abrazarla más fuerte, porque no tiene la suficiente valentía como para preguntarle que le había sucedido desde su desaparición y no cree que alguna vez esté listo para escuchar esa historia.  
  
—Supongo que sabes la verdadera razón por la que fui a Rocadragón, entonces.  
  
No obtiene más respuesta que un leve asentimiento de su cabeza, y no es hasta que la escucha suspirar que se percata de que está temblando. Jon quiere ponerse de pie e ir en búsqueda de más leña, o pedirle a alguien de la posada que lo haga por él, pero lo único que hace es asegurarse de compartirle su calor. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, desabrocha su capa y la coloca en sus hombros. También toma sus manos –y a pesar de que nota los callos y cicatrices allí donde una vez su piel estuvo lisa, se dice a si mismo que no es momento de preguntar–, frotándola contra las suyas, depositando algún beso de vez en cuando para calentarlas.  
  
—¿Alguna vez terminará la guerra?  
  
Jon no sabe si es una pregunta hacia él, o una plegaria dirigida a los dioses. De cualquier forma, él no puede ofrecerle la respuesta que le gustaría darle. Por primera vez, no hay nada que pueda decir para calmar su miedo, así que solamente se concentra en decirle que la guerra no está aquí todavía, solo ellos dos.

Mientras está allí, besando su frente y asegurándole que todo está bien, Jon lo comprende. Que fue un iluso por intentar hacer del Castillo Negro su hogar, o por tratar de sentirse en casa al retomar Invernalia.

Su único hogar siempre había sido ella. Y finalmente lo había recuperado.

Mientras está allí, pasando sus dedos por las hebras de su cabello negro como las plumas de un cuervo, Jon se promete a sí mismo y a los viejos dioses que nadie jamás la robará de su lado.

No un salvaje.

No un señor.  
  
No un rey.

Ni siquiera los Otros.

Mientras está allí, sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo mientras ella duerme, escuchando el sonido de su respiración, Jon comprende demasiado tarde que no es un hombre de honor. Después de todo, _¿Qué es el honor, comparado el amor de una mujer?_

**Author's Note:**

> Espero leer sus comentarios :)
> 
> Tengo un par de ideas planeadas ya, pero cualquier sugerencia/petición es más que bienvenida ♥


End file.
